The only exception
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: Logan, un chico con pocos amigos, pero muy solitario conoce a un nuevo chico que le cambiara la vida por completo ¿En que sentido lo hara?
1. El comienzo

Hola a todos. Hoy les traigo una nueva historia, espero que les guste mucho, tanto como a mi me gusta escribirles, esta idea fue la primera que me llego para crear un fic, por lo que ahora les presente mi historia llamada:

* * *

_**The only exception**_

* * *

Logan se levantó con el sonido de su alarma, comenzaba otro día en su miserable vida. No se quería levantar, seria enfrentarse a lo mismo de siempre, a sus padres que no lo comprendían y al parecer lo odiaban, junto con su único hermano menor. También seria enfrentar en la escuela, a los mismos tontos e ignorantes que simplemente lo molestaban por su forma de ser y también por ser algo nerd y solitario. Su vida era totalmente vacía, las únicas personas que lo salvaban eran cuatro: Carlos, James, Jo y Camille sus únicos amigos pero que lamentablemente solo podía ver en la entrada, al cambiar sus libros en los casilleros, en el almuerzo y en la salida, pues los cuatro chicos estaban en otro salón, mientras que Logan estaba en otro donde lo odiaban y no tenía a nadie Se descobijo, algo resignado, para poder comenzar a vestirse e ir a la escuela, en donde le esperaba otro día igual o peor que los demás. Busco entre su ropa y encontró unos jeans negros, que se puso enseguida junto con una playera negra, para no destacar, junto con unas botas negras, le encantaban a la mayoría le parecería raro, pero le encantaban las botas, no vaqueras si no las botas tipo roquero. Al terminar se miró en un espejo que estaba junto con su cama, como siempre había terminado por vestirse todo de negro, y eso hacía que su piel ya pálida, lo pareciera aún más. Salió de su habitación, esperando que no estuviera nadie en la sala, o en la cocina, para poder desayunar sin los problemas de siempre. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras, su cuarto era el único que estaba en el segundo piso, siendo así, el solitario de la casa

-¿De nuevo vestido de luto?- dijo una voz enseguida de que Logan bajo el último escalón, que provenía de la sala, el primer cuarto que se encontraba al bajar las escaleras.

-Sí, padre, a mí me gusta vestir a si- dijo Logan con una voz muy grave y lúgubre, diferente a la que él tenía en realidad, pero que casi nadie conocía.

-Sabes que no me gusta que te vistas así, habla mal de ti-dijo el padre de Logan

-Pues no me importa- dijo Logan comenzando a caminar para la cocina dejando a su padre, con la conversación incompleta.

Se dirigió al refrigerador, sacando un poco de leche y tomando de la alacena su cereal favorito, para luego servir ambos en un plato y poder desayunar antes de ir a la escuela. Tomo un cuchara y se dirigió al comedor, donde ya se encontraban su madre, llamada Stephanie, su padre llamado Alec y su hermano pequeño (solo por un par de años) Cristopher.

Cuando visualizo a la "familia perfecta" sentada en el comedor decidió regresar a la cocina y comer ahí.

-Logan, ven a comer con nosotros- dijo Stephanie, al darse cuenta de la presencia de su hijo mayor.

-Está bien mamá- dijo Logan con un tono de obligación.

-¿Cómo les ha ido en la escuela?- dijo Alec a sus hijos.

-Bien- dijo Logan con el mismo tono y empezando a devorar rápidamente su cereal.

-A mi igual papá me eligieron jefe de grupo, en un examen que nos hicieron de matemáticas fui el que saco mayor calificación y…- dijo Cristopher siendo interrumpido al final de la frase.

-Eres el hijo perfecto- dijo Logan rápidamente y lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo oyeran.

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo el padre de Logan en un tono de enojo.

-Nada- contesto Logan de una forma retadora levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a la cocina para dejar el plato y la cuchara en el lavatrastos.

Cuando termino con su tarea de "lavar" sus trastos, salió de la cocina y empezó a caminar de nuevo para la sala, donde se encontraba su mochila cerca de un sillón. Tomo su mochila y se la colgó solamente en un hombro y empezó a caminar para la puerta.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?- dijo Alec a su hijo, aun se le oía su enojo

-No gracias, prefiero caminar con mis amigos para la escuela- dijo Logan tajante.

-¿Y no te despedirás de nosotros?- dijo el padre del pálido de nuevo haciendo que Logan se diera cuenta de que también estaban su madre y su hermano detrás de Alec.

-Adiós- dijo Logan sin ninguna emoción para luego abrir la puerta y dar un portazo y empezar a caminar por la acera y llegar a su próxima tortura.

Se alejó rápidamente de su casa como normalmente lo hacía cada mañana, para luego llegar a un parque cercano y encontrarse con sus amigos y poder estar con quien si lo entendía.

-¡Logan!- dijo Jo al ver a su amigo y empezando a caminar hacia él y darle un fuerte abrazo de bienvenida.

-Hola, Jo- dijo Logan correspondiendo el abrazo para luego soltar a su amiga.

-¿Cómo estas Logan?- dijo Camille acercándose a los otros dos chicos

-Ah... con los problemas de siempre- dijo Logan sin tomarle importancia dándole después un abrazo también a su amiga Camille.

-¿Y para nosotros no hay un abrazo?- dijeron Carlos y James al unisonó enviándole a Logan unas grandes sonrisas.

-Claro que sí y si quieren un beso- bromeo Logan mostrándole los labios a los chicos cosa que les causo gracia a los otros dos.

-Me conformo con el abrazo- dijo Carlos abrazando a Logan cosa que no extraño al genio pues siempre saludaba a todos sus amigos así.

Pronto se separó de Carlos y abrazo a James, sintiéndose algo bajito por como quedaba ante la altura de su amigo.

Logan se separó de James y empezó a observar a las personas que tanto quería. Eran igual de raros que él, cada uno a su manera. Jo era una chica algo extrovertida, era rubia y como nuestro amigo Logan disfrutaba de vestirse con colores obscuros haciendo que se viera más pálida de lo que en realidad era.

Camille era una chica totalmente bipolar, siempre estaba en un estado de ánimo para cambiar a otro esa era una de las razones por las que se hizo amigo de todos al instante.

Finalmente estaban Carlos y James los primeros amigos de Logan desde que se conocieron en el jardín de niños, por una parte Carlos era algo loco, infantil pero a la vez muy sentimental, mientras que James aparentemente era un vanidoso totalmente hueco ante todos, pero en realidad era una persona sensible con muchas cosas he ideas que dejarían impactado a la mayoría de los filósofos.

-Sera mejor que nos vallamos ya antes de que se nos haga tarde- dijo Jo mirando a todos sus amigos uno por uno hasta llegar a mirar directamente a los ojos a Logan, su mejor amigo.

-Es cierto, vámonos – dijo Logan haciendo que todos formaran una línea horizontal que conformaban los cinco en donde se podían mirar y platicar abiertamente sin necesidad de excluirse entre ellos.

No tardaron mucho en llegar para la escuela y se detuvieron en seco y sincronizada mente en la entrada de la escuela.

La observaron detenidamente, era una gran institución, no estaba pintada si no que tenía ladrillos de color naranja dibujando su color.

Tenía un gran reloj en la parte de arriba en donde lógicamente se marcaba la hora para poder ubicar a todos los estudiantes podían tomar sus clases.

La escuela estaba conformada por varios salones en donde se impartían diferentes materias, pero todo el grupo iba al salón en lugar del profesor o profesora.

Tenía un gimnasio, un laboratorio y un gran jardín que se ubicaba por todo el alrededor de la escuela, pero que se encontraba pasando la entrada.

-Vamos a iniciar con nuestra tortura- dijo Camille sonriéndole a los chicos he indicándoles con la mirada que avanzaran, todos obedecieron sin protestar.

Todos llegaron a sus casilleros que estaban muy cerca, y tomaron sus libros que ocuparían en la primera clase del día.

-Me tengo que ir chicos, mi primera clase es en la planta alta- informo Logan a sus compañeros.

-Nos vemos Logan, que mala suerte que seas el único de todos que está en otro grupo- dijo Carlos dedicándole una mirada y una sonrisa sincera a su mejor amigo.

-Ah… no me quejo al menos estamos juntos todo el tiempo que podemos- dijo Logan dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar por los pasillos que estaban llenos de alumnos enfrente de sus casilleros o igualmente que el pálido dirigiéndose para su salón.

Pudo ver las escaleras después de caminar algunos minutos, sí que el lugar era grande. Empezó a subir las escaleras y llego al aula que le correspondía en turno, filosofía.

Logan amaba la materia porque era ver no solo las cosas superficiales, si no analizarlo todo como debe de ser, con el pensamiento.

Entro en el salón y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie en el salón. Como siempre y para no llamar mucho la atención decidió sentarse hasta el último lugar, donde siempre se sentaba.

Pronto empezaron a llegar más y más compañeros de Logan que simplemente lo ignoraban a lo que el pálido respondía con la misma actitud.

Minutos después se escuchó el timbre que indicaba el comienzo de la primera clase.

-Otro tortura está por comenzar- dijo Logan en voz alta pero ignorado por todos solo recibiendo algunas miradas de extrañeza por algunos compañeros que no lo odiaban… mucho.

Entro la profesora Larisa al salón. Era una mujer alta, delgada, de tez algo morena y una gran sonrisa que te hace sentir con mucha confianza con tan solo verla.

-¡Buenos días alumnos!- dijo Larisa haciendo que todos los alumnos se levantaran para darle la bienvenida.

-Buenos días- contestaron algunos alumnos con alegría.

-Pueden sentarse- dijo la profesora-. Todos obedecieron y Logan por alguna razón giro su cabeza para ambos lados y se dio cuenta de que no estaba ningún asiento ocupado.

-Les tengo una noticia, hoy se integra un nuevo compañero con nosotros- dijo Larisa con una gran sonrisa.

"Genial, tal vez sea otro chico estúpido que quiera acabar con mi existencia" pensó Logan con mucha amargura.

-Kendall, pasa- dijo la profesora y siguió hablando pero Logan no la escucho ya que se concentró en el nuevo compañero era un chico alto, rubio con una gran sonrisa en su boca, se podía predecir que era algo presumido, pero buena persona. Logan se quedó sin palabras porque se dio cuenta de que no tenía otra palabra para descubrir al nuevo chico, era… HERMOSO.

-Kendall, haya atrás están dos lugares solos, siéntate al lado de Logan- dijo Larisa causando que nuestro amigo genio empezara a sentir nervios.

-Hola, Logan- dijo Kendall sonriendo a el desconocido para él y sentándose en su asiento, teniendo la mirada al 100% en el genio cosa que lo puso nervioso.

-Hola, Kendall- contesto Logan algo sonrojado pero con una sensación nueva, al parecer había hecho un nuevo amigo de su salón, su primer amigo de su salón.

* * *

¿Qué ocurrirá después? ¿Porque Logan sentia todas esas emociones? ¿Porque Kendall estaba tan sonriente al ver a Logan? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Alguna critica? Pues dejen su Review con su opinión y/o crítica constructiva, todo es aceptado.

Se despide de ustedes

_**RusherloveKogan**_


	2. Mi nuevo amigo

Bueno, aqui vengo con el segundo capitulo de mi fic "The only exception".Tengo que decirles que el Logan de este fic, esta basado en mis caracteristicas asi que gracias a este fic me conoceran mejor :D

Muchas gracias a Just Kogan que fue mi primer Review en esta historia y que se enamoro de ella. Tambien muchas gracias a Yaritza que apesar de que no tiene una cuenta en fanfiction si me deja sus reviews (Por si no sabian no es necesario la cuenta, simplente con que pongan su comenterio en el cuadro final, con algun nombre se puede dejar el Review, pasa por un moderador en donde el autor decide publicarlo o no :D)

Esto es para ustedes dos Just Kogan y Yaritza. Disfruten

* * *

_**Mi nuevo amigo.**_

* * *

Logan sentía la mirada de Kendall encima de él, y se sentía algo avergonzado pero intentaba ignorar todo lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos para prestarle atención a la profesora Larisa y su clase de filosofía.

-Filosofía proviene de dos temimos Philo que significa Amor y sophia que significa sabiduría, dando como resultado "Amor a la sabiduría"…- decía la profesora Larisa explicándole a sus alumnos el concepto de su materia.

Todos estaban muy atentos a la clase, salvo Kendall que estaba inspeccionando con la mirada a Logan, había algo en ese chico que acababa de conocer y le llamaba la atención como el simple hecho de que estuviera vestido todo de negro.

-Hey, Logan- dijo Kendall en un tono de susurro intentando llamarle la atención a la primera persona que conocía del lugar.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Logan dejando de prestarle atención a la clase.

-¿Por qué cuando llegue no había nadie a tu alrededor? ¿No tienes amigos?- dijo Kendall intentando sonar lo menos hiriente posible.

-En este salón no tengo ningún amigo, pero tengo un par de amigos de otro grupo- dijo Logan sin tomarle importancia.

-¿Quieres ser mi amigo?- dijo Kendall enviándole una mirada sincera a Logan.

-Claro, ¿Por qué quieres ser mi amigo?- dijo Logan, pues había pasado ya mucho tiempo en el que intentaba hacer una amistad y lo rechazaban cruelmente.

-Porque se ve que eres un chico extraordinario- dijo Kendall sinceramente.

-¿Enserio?- dijo Logan muy confundido, pero a la vez muy alegre.

-Por supuesto, además yo tampoco tenía muchos amigos en mi antigua escuela… creo que nos podremos entender- dijo Kendall.

-De acuerdo, ¿Amigos?- dijo Logan tendiéndole la mano a Kendall

-¡Amigos!- dijo un alegre rubio tomando la mano de Logan y sacudiendola un poco, para luego separlas.

-¡¿POR QUÉ ESTAN PLATICANDO EN LUGAR DE TOMAR APUNTES Y PONERME ATENCIÓN?!- grito Larisa muy molesta a Kendall y Logan.

-Nosotros… no estábamos…- empezó Logan muy nervioso, era la primera vez que lo regañaban por estar platicando en clase y peor aún con su profesora y materia favoritas.

-No me vengan con el cuento de que no estaban platicando ¡Lo vi claramente!- dijo Larisa algo más calmada y acercándose a los últimos asientos para poder reprender a los chicos sin gritar.

-¿Estamos castigados?- dijo Logan muy nervioso.

-Detención el día de hoy- dijo Larisa dándose la vuelta sin mirar atrás y caminando para su escritorio.

-Como decía…- la profesora se quedó callada al escuchar el timbre que indicaba que su clase había terminado.

-Se pueden ir- dijo Larisa. Acto seguido todos los alumnos salieron prácticamente corriendo para que la maestra no dejara deberes.

Logan y Kendall fueron más lentos que los demás. Logan estaba guardando sus útiles en su mochila, mientras que Kendall esperaba al chico pálido.

-¿Logan?- dijo Kendall a su amigo

-¿Logan?- siguió sin recibir respuesta alguna, solamente el chico se levantó con su mochila y empezó a caminar

-¡Logan! ¡Por favor háblame!- dijo Kendall tomando al pálido por los hombros, evitando que caminara y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Logan fríamente.

-¿Por qué está enojado?- dijo Kendall, sintiendo culpa sin saber el porqué de las cosas

-Porque por tu culpa estoy en detención el día de hoy- dijo muy molesto Logan evitando la mirada de los ojos verdes.

-Pero no es para tanto… además nos quedaremos juntos. Nos podremos conocer más- dijo Kendall con una sonrisa.

-¿Es lo único que te importa?- dijo Logan exagerando un poco las cosas.

-No, pero… lo siento Logan- dijo Kendall haciendo que ahora el pequeño se sintiera culpable.

-De acuerdo Kendall, pero es que hoy me vería en la tarde con mis amigos- dijo Logan con tristeza.

-Seguramente ellos te entenderán, vamos, los quiero conocer- dijo Kendall alegre.

Los chicos empezaron a caminar para la salida, pero algo los detuvo.

-Chicos, pueden venir- dijo la profesora que aún seguía sentada en su escritorio.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Kendall algo preocupado, no quería que Logan se molestara de nuevo.

-Lamento lo de la detención, pero Logan tu nunca habías hablado en mi clase, eso es malo. Pero me alegra que tengas un amigo ahora- dijo sonriéndole a Logan que no sabía si regalarle una sonrisa a su profesora favorita o ponerse a llorar.

Decidió la primera.

-Gracias, ¿Nos podemos ir ya?- dijo Logan

-Por supuesto, nos vemos la próxima clase- dijo Larisa concentrándose ahora en un libro que tenía en sus manos.

Los chicos salieron, Kendall detrás de Logan para poder llegar a sus casilleros.

-¿Cuál es tu casillero?- dijo Logan a Kendall para saber dónde tendrían que ir y que caminos tomar.

-El 440- dijo Kendall buscando el número de los casilleros.

-Deja de buscar, se exactamente dónde queda- dijo Logan sonriendo.

-¡Enserio! ¿Dónde?- dijo el rubio algo emocionado.

-Al lado del mío, que es el 441- dijo Logan alegre también.

-¡Qué bien! Ahora podemos estar más tiempo juntos- dijo Kendall haciendo que Logan se sonrojara un poco.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al pasillo donde estaban sus casilleros. Cuando Logan se dio cuenta Camille, Jo, Carlos y James ya estaban enfrente de su casillero esperándolo.

-¡Logan! ¡Me tenías preocupada!- dijo Jo acercándose a Logan y abrazándolo.

-No solo ella estaba preocupada, nosotros también- dijo James riéndose.

-¿Listo para ir al concierto de Paramore***** esta tarde?- dijo Carlos muy emocionado

-Sí, pero no podre ir- dijo Logan muy triste.

-¡¿PORQUE?!- dijeron los cuatro chicos al mismo tiempo.

-Tengo detención hoy- dijo muy triste.

-¿Tú? ¿En detención? ¿Porque?- dijo Camille algo extrañada.

-No me lo creerán pero era por… estar platicando en clase- dijo Logan haciendo que todos se quedaran con la boca abierta, bien sabían que el pálido no tenía ni un solo amigo en su grupo.

-¡EL APOCALIPSIS ESTA POR VENIR! ¡MORIRE JOVEN!- dijo James dramáticamente haciendo que todos se echaran a reír.

-Claro que no se acabara el mundo, pero si se puede saber ¿Con quién platicabas?- dijo Jo algo curiosa.

-Es un chico nuevo que acaba de llegar se llama…- dijo Logan.

-Kendall, me llamo Kendall- dijo el rubio haciendose notar al fin y recibiendo ahora la atención de todos pues empezó a abrazar a Logan, cosa que el pálido no se esperaba.

-¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡LOGAN AHORA TIENE UN NUEVO AMIGO! ¡SE OLVIDARA DE NOSOSTROS!- dijo Carlos muy divertido.

-No me podría olvidar de ustedes… aunque quisiera- dijo Logan riendo.

-Buen punto, es un gusto Kendall- dijo James acercándose a Kendall y extendiendo su mano para saludar al nuevo amigo de Logan

-El placer es mío, ya quería conocer a los amigos de Logan- dijo Kendall extendiendo también su mano y dándole un apretón amistoso a James.

-Hola, soy Camille- dijo la chica acercándose a el rubio y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo., soy Jo- dijo la rubia acercándose a el chico, dándole un beso en la mejilla contraria.

-Y yo Carlos- dijo el moreno acercándose a los labios del rubio.

Kendall solamente lo aparto y le dio la mano, cosa que divertido a todos.

-Mucho gusto, lamento que por mi culpa Logan no pueda ir a ese concierto- dijo Kendall con culpa en su voz.

-No te preocupes Kendall, los chicos lo grabaran para mí, ¿No es así?- dijo Logan mirando a sus amigos.

-Por supuesto que sí, nos vemos luego- dijeron los chicos al oír el timbre que indicaba el inicio a una nueva clase

* * *

El día paso muy rápido, Kendall y Logan cada vez se llevaban mejor. A Logan se le hacía extremadamente bueno y a la vez extraño, que durante todos los años en los que estuvo en la escuela, no había tenido ni un solo amigo y de pronto en un solo dia ya tenía uno que era muy amistoso, gracioso y,,, ¿Guapo?.

El pálido no podía lograr entender por qué pensaba que su nuevo amigo era guapo. Hasta donde el sabia, siempre había sido heterosexual, pero ahora no estaba seguro al nunca haber tenido una novia, las únicas mujeres con las que convivía era Camille, que era una gran amiga y muy dramática, y Jo, que era su mejor amiga, pero que lo trataba como una madre a su hijo.

Llego a una conclusión, tal vez le estaba empezando a gustar Kendall, pero tenía que estar el cien por ciento seguro para saber cómo actuar después.

Por otro lado, Kendall se estaba divirtiendo enserio con Logan, era un gran chico, muy pesimista, pero que usaba ese pesimismo único con el sarcasmo y la hostilidad que lo hacían muy gracioso.

Finalmente se acabaron las clases, eran las 3:00 de la tarde y Kendall junto con Logan se dirigían al salón de Detención, donde pasarían sus próxima horas, dependiendo de lo que digiera el profesor.

Entraron al aula y se dieron cuenta de que estaba el profesor Iván, que impartía las clases de matemáticas y física, era un muy buen maestro, pero también era muy bipolar y muy divertido pero sobre todo se le conocía en la escuela por estricto.

-Entren y cierren la puerta- dijo el profesor al ver a Kendall y Logan de pie en la puerta.

El salón estaba conformado por mesas junto con sillas, en lugar de bancos. El profesor tenía una cátedra*** **donde se encontraba el escritorio y el pizarrón.

Los chicos se sentaron en una mesa que se encontraba en la parte media, con la esperanza de que llegaran otros alumnos y les pudiera omitir la mirada del profesor.

Iván era un hombre de posiblemente 37 años, algo moreno, alto, pero se le veía muy musculoso y tenía en la cara facciones que transmitían temor y precaución.

-¡Siéntense aquí adelante! ¡No vendrá nadie más!- dijo el profesor ocasionando que los chicos se asustaran un poco al ser los únicos en detención y estar en el frente junto con el profesor, que hacia sentirse de mayor estatura por la cátedra.

-Me voy, estaré en la sala de maestros, "resolviendo" algunos problemas- dijo el profesor que se levantó sin más llegando a la puerta, girándose a ver a los chicos antes de salir- No salgan, volveré cuando la detención se haya acabado- dijo saliendo ahora completamente cerrando la puerta dejando a los chicos totalmente solos.

-Bueno, creo que es genial que estemos solos- dijo Logan relajándose en su asiento.

-Sí, ahora si tenemos tiempo para poder hablar y conocernos mejor- dijo Kendall también relajándose en su asiento.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- dijo Logan

-¿Cómo es tu familia?- dijo Kendall con curiosidad,

-Primero que nada, está conformada por 3 personas, mi papá, mi mamá y mi hermano- dijo Logan.

-Te falto alguien, tu tambien cuentas- dijo Kendall

-No, prácticamente no formo parte de esa familia-dijo Logan con pesar.

-¿Tienes poca comunicación con ellos?- dijo Kendall intentando que Logan se desahogara de sus problemas.

-Mejor dicho no tengo comunicación. Veras cuando nació mi hermano empezó todo el problema. No culpo a Cristopher, que es como se llama mi hermano. Desde que el nació toda la atención se dirigió a él, quedando yo siempre como segundo término. Al entrar a la escuela, él fue el que tenía más amigos, el más inteligente y el todos sin excepción lo adoraban… mientras que yo…- dijo Logan con tristeza y amargura.

-Tu eres alguien muy especial, inteligente, con una gran personalidad- dijo Kendall haciendo que Logan se sonrojara.

-Gracias, pero no creo que sea así- dijo Logan

-Claro que sí y mírale el lado amable a que tu familia no te tome en cuenta. Gracias a eso eres la persona que eres ahora, si no serias alguien totalmente distinto y tal vez no nos hubiéramos conocido o al menos no en las mismas circunstancias- dijo Kendall con una sonrisa mirando directamente a los ojos de Logan.

-Tienes razón, aunque siempre tendré algo de resentimiento para ellos- dijo Logan- ¿Cómo es tu familia?- termino el pálido que también quería conocer más a fondo a su nuevo amigo.

-Mi padre murió hace ya muchos años, casi no lo recuerdo. Mi madre es una mujer sensacional que me apoya en todo y tengo una pequeña hermana llamada Katie, tiene 10 años es muy adorable- dijo Kendall sonriendo a Logan.

-¿Qué música te gusta?- dijo Kendall

-Principalmente el pop y el rock, es de mi música preferida. Aunque para ser sincero me importa más la letra que el género musical- dijo Logan muy filosóficamente- ¿Y tú?- termino Logan que solamente terminaba preguntándole lo mismo al rubio

-Igual que tú. Adoro a muchos grupos y artistas aunque la mayoría de las personas que conocia en mi antigua escuela me molestaban por que la música que escucho o mejor dicho que escuhcamos no es la que escuchan los demás- dijo Kendall levantándose de su silla y sentándose en el suelo de la cátedra, recostado en la pared invitando con la mirada a Logan para sentarse con él, el genio no lo pensó dos veces y se levantó y se sentó junto a Kendall.

-¿Qué quieres estudiar?- dijo Logan a Kendall.

-Me encantaría llegar a ser un gran abogado- dijo Kendall sonriente- ¿Y tú?- termino Kendall usando el mismo sistema que Logan.

-Tengo muchos sueños, me gustaría llegar a ser un gran psicólogo, también adoro cantar y tocar la guitarra. Por otra parte también me gusta mucho la actuación y me gustaría llegar a ser un doblador de voz, ademas de que también adoro leer y escribir- dijo Logan recibiendo algunos aplausos de Kendall.

-¡Es maravilloso que te quieras superar!- dijo Kendall haciendo que Logan sonriera, era la primera vez que alguien que no fuera de sus viejos amigos, le daba un cumplido.

-Espero lograr todo es un gran sueño y quiero luchar por el- dijo Logan sonriendo.

-Tienes razón, siempre hay que luchar por los sueños. No importa que alguien más diga que es tonto o que está mal, debes de hacerlo por ti, no por alguien más- dijo Kendall abrazando a Logan.

-¿Has tenido novia?- dijo de repente Kendall.

-La verdad es que no, nunca he tenido una novia- dijo Logan esperando que Kendall se burlara.

-¡Por fin! Alguien que tampoco ha tenido novia- dijo muy feliz el rubio.

-¿Enserio tu tampoco has tenido una novia? Eres muy apuesto- dijo Logan arrepintiéndose un poco después por lo último que había dicho, porque se habia sonrojado todo lo que su cuerpo le permitia.

-Gracias, pero me considero un adefesio- dijo Kendall bajando la mirada.

-Kendall te lo digo de todo corazón, enserio que eres hermoso- dijo Logan sonrojándose más, si es que era posible

-Gracias Logie- dijo Kendall abrazando de nuevo a Logan.

El profesor entro de repente al salón, rompiendo el abrazo que llevaban los chicos.

-Es hora de irse- dijo Iván.

Los chicos se dieron cuenta de que ya había pasado toda la detención y habían sentido que tan solo habían pasado menos de 30 minutos.

* * *

Los chicos salieron de la escuela que se encontraba desierta junto con la calle en donde ya estaba atardeciendo.

-¿Dónde vives?- dijo Kendall.

-A unas calles de aquí. ¿Y tú?- dijo Logan esperando que tan bien viviera cerca del lugar.

-También, ¿Nos vamos en mi auto?- dijo Kendall sorprendiendo a Logan.

-Por supuesto- dijo Logan siguiendo al rubio que se dirigía para el auto.

Llegaron a donde el automóvil, Era una gran camioneta, donde fácilmente irían cómodas mas de 8 personas y sobraría espacio,

-¿Por qué tan grande el auto?- pregunto Logan algo intrigado.

-Porque adoro las camionetas- respondió Kendall abriéndole la puerta del copiloto a Logan

Kendall subió al asiento del piloto, arrancando el motor y empezando a conducir, siguiendo las indicaciones de Logan para llegar a su casa.

-Es aquí- dijo Logan cuando pudo reconocer la casa que era como una prisión desde que estaba muy pequeño.

-Es hermosa y muy grande- dijo Kendall deteniéndose enfrente de la casa. -Ha sido un placer conocerte Logan, creo que ya eres mi mejor amigo de este lugar- dijo Kendall sonriendo con alegría.

-Gracias a ti por hacer que me siente mejor en ese grupo lleno de tontos. Eres la luz que llego, rescatándome de la oscuridad- dijo Logan para luego reírse junto con Kendall por el comentario tan cursi que había salido de la boca de Logan.

-Sera mejor que me valla, mis padres estarán preocupados…. ¡No! No se preocuparían por mí- dijo Logan sin tomarle importancia.

-Se bueno con tu familia, es lo único que tienes y puede ser que de un momento a otro los pierdas- dijo Kendall haciendo que Logan recordara que su padre estaba muerto.

-Kendall, lo siento- dijo Logan muy avergonzado.

-No te preocupes, lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera recuerdo bien a papá y Katie me pregunta por él y yo...- dijo con tristeza Kendall quebrandose le la voz al final.

-Oh, Kendall- dijo Logan abrazando a su amigo rubio con gran dulzura. Kendall respondió al abrazo de misma forma, sintiendo que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien- dijo Kendall limpiándose con las mangas unas pocas lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos involuntariamente.

-Nos vemos mañana, nuevo amigo- dijo Logan abriendo la puerta,

-Un segundo, ¿Me das tu número de teléfono celular?- dijo Kendall suplicando.

-Por supuesto- respondió Logan.

Los chicos intercambiaron rápidamente sus datos telefónicos, Logan salió del auto, diciéndole un montón de veces adiós a Kendall, cosa que el rubio respondía una y otra vez.

Finalmente Logan abrió la puerta de su casa, mirando una última vez a Kendall y dándole un último adiós. El rubio al ver que el pálido entraría a su casa, arranco su coche y se dirigió a su casa.

Logan cerró la puerta detrás de él, esperando oír a su padre gritarle, no se equivocaba.

-¡¿POR QUÉ HA ESTA HORA?!- dijo muy enojado Alec.

-Tuve detención- dijo Logan empezando a subir a su habitación.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE TUVISTE DETENCIÓN?!- decía cada vez más enojado el padre de Logan.

-No importa, no te importo- dijo Logan para luego darle un portazo a su puerta y tirarse en la cama.

Después de todo, no había sido un día como había esperado. Ninguna persona lo había molestado, había hecho un nuevo amigo que lo comprendía y que era de su grupo, cosa que lo ponía muy feliz.

Logan sintió como su celular sonaba, contesto rápidamente.

-¿Pensando en mí?- dijo Kendall por la línea telefónica.

-No te tomes tanta importancia, ni que fueras el centro del mundo- bromeo Logan.

-Eres mejor que yo en ser hostil- dijo Kendall divertido.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué no nos acabamos de ver?- dijo Logan algo desconcertado.

-Te quería proponer que… tú y yo nos fuéramos juntos para la escuela- dijo Kendall

-¡Por supuesto! Pero siempre me voy con todos los chicos para la escuela- dijo Logan dudando un poco.

-No te preocupes, también los puedo llevar, me caen muy bien y mi auto es muy grande ¿Recuerdas?- dijo Kendall.

-Gracias Kenny- dijo Logan sonrojándose un poco por el nuevo apodo que le acababa de dar a el rubio

-¿Kenny? No se oye tan mal Logie- dijo Kendall riendo.

-Nos vemos mañana Kenny, nuevo amigo- dijo Logan.

-Claro Logie- dijo Kendall colgando el teléfono.

Logan tomo su celular entre ambas manos y se lo puso en el pecho ¿Cómo era posible Kendall le llamara siendo que se acababan de ver todo el día? No le importaba en absoluto por que había encontrado una persona más que se preocupaba por él, en lugar de su familia.

* * *

_*** Aclaraciones**_

* Paramore es una de mis bandas favoritas, y el nombre del fic lleva el nombre de una de sus canciones

* Cátedra es un pequeño escalón, que se ocupaba antiguamente en las escuelas para que todos los alumnos pudieran ver al profesor y el profesor a los alumnos

* * *

¿Les gustó? ¿Que pasara con Logan y Kendall? ¿Se estaran enamorando?

Dejen sus reviews con su opinion y alguna pregunta o sugerencia, muchas gracias por leer y como se han dado cuenta Logan (y yo XD) casi no quieren conseguir nada en la vida XD.

Se despide de ustedes

_**RusherloveKogan**_


	3. ¿Mejores amigos?

Hola a todos.

¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. Ojala que no quieran matarme por tardarme tanto en actualizar esta historia, por eso pasara algo importante (según yo) en este capitulo

Utilizo este espacio para avisarles que acabo de subir un Crossover de Big Time Rush con iCarly. La pareja principal… es sorprendente (lean el fic si quieren saber cuál es) Por cierto el fic se llama "Nuestro amor"

Sin más que decirles les dejo este nuevo episodio.

Disfruten :D

* * *

_**Capitulo 3: ¿Mejores amigos?**_

* * *

El sonido de un teléfono celular lleno la habitación de un joven pálido. El chico tomo el móvil y dio por terminada la función de alarma.

Su cara tenía una gran sonrisa. Como todos los días, se quitó el pijama de encima y busco algo de ropa en su guardarropa.

Como la mayoría de sus días y sin importarle lo que la gente le decía, se puso unos jeans de color negro. Miro detenidamente una playera de color negro y decidió buscar algo de otro color. Para su sorpresa encontró una playera de color blanco de cuello alto y las mangas le llegaban hasta las muñecas de las manos. Se la puso enseguida, Decidió ponerse uno de sus múltiples pares de botas que tenía. Solamente tenía de color negro así es que no había mucho que elegir, después del estilo.

Miro por la ventana y descubrió que el cielo estaba de un color gris tenue. Abrió la ventana y pudo sentir la brisa fría.

-Me tendré que poner un abrigo.- dijo el pálido y así lo hizo. Busco entre su ropa de invierno y saco su abrigo de color negro y se lo puso.

Se dirigió al baño y se cepillo los dientes. Luego salió del cuarto de baño y bajo las escaleras rápidamente.

-¿No entiendes?- Dijo el padre de Logan.

-¿Con que?- pregunto Logan en un tono de inocencia.

-En vestirte de luto.- dijo su padre enojado.- ¿Qué no entiendes que no me gusta que te vistas así?-El padre de Logan hablaba desde la sala, estaba sentado en el sillón leyendo el periódico, aunque ahora miraba solamente a Logan.

-Por supuesto que lo entiendo ¿Creías que solamente me gusta el color negro? Me visto así porque me gusta y para ver si te pasa algo malo.- dijo Logan fríamente caminando para la cocina, su padre lo miraba sorprendido.

-¡LOGAN REGRESA EN ESTE INSTANTE!- dijo el padre de Logan histérico.

-No.- contesto simplemente Logan caminando para la cocina. Paso primero por el comedor y se dio cuenta que su hermano estaba sentado en su silla habitual, al lado de su padre y enfrente de su madre.

Las otras dos sillas estaban vacías, porque el padre de Logan seguía en la sala y la madre de Logan estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para las tres personas… sin incluir a Logan.

-Hola hijo.- saludo Stephanie al ver al pálido entrando a la cocina.

-Hola mamá.- contesto Logan entre dientes.

-¿Quieres algo de desayunar?- Pregunto la mujer con una gran sonrisa.

-No.- contesto algo frustrado Logan.

-¿No tienes hambre?- pregunto Stephanie preocupada por su hijo.

-Si yo ya sé que tengo ¿Para qué decírtelo?- dijo Logan irónico tomando una manzana de un plato que estaba en la barra de la cocina.

-Logan, ya hablamos de eso.- dijo Stephanie con culpa.

-Lo sé, por eso no digo nada.- dijo finalmente el chico genio saliendo de la cocina para luego llegar al comedor y encontrarse con su padre Alec y su hermano Cristopher.

-¿Enserio no desayunaras?- dijo Stephanie a las espaldas de Logan, que venía con los platos para desayunar.

-No mamá.- dijo Logan aburrido.- Me tengo que ir.- finalizo el pálido caminando para la salida.

-Detente ahí.- dijo Alec.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Logan con una voz dulce, pero que te hacía sentir ofendido.

-¿Llevas color blanco?- dijo de pronto Cristopher.

-¿Algún problema?- dijo Logan en forma de reto.

-No le hables así a tu hermano. Solamente te hizo una pregunta.- dijo Stephanie que ya estaba sentada en su silla y comenzaba a desayunar al igual que su otro hijo.

Por su parte, Alec estaba mirando detenidamente a su hijo primogénito.

-¿Por qué eres así con nosotros? ¿Te hemos hecho algo?- pregunto Alec seriamente.

Logan iba a contestar, pero para su fortuna se escuchó el timbre.

-¿Quién será tan temprano?- Stephanie se comenzó a limpiar la boca con una servilleta, para ir a abrir la puerta.

-Vienen por mi.- dijo Logan deteniendo en seco a su madre.

-¿Tus amigos extraños?- dijo Christopher en tono burlón.

-No, pero ¿a ti que te importa?- dijo Logan.

- ¿Es un amigo nuevo? ¿Por fin?- dijo Alec algo alegre.

-Si.- fue lo único que contesto Logan.

El chico pálido camino hasta la entrada, tomo su mochila y abrió la puerta dejando ver a Kendall.

-Hola Logie.- dijo el rubio con ánimos.

-Hola Kenn… Kendall.- dijo Logan recordando que estaba su familia presente y no quería dar muchas explicaciones al respecto.

-Buenos días.- dijo Kendall entrando a la casa. Logan solamente lo veía sorprendido.

-¿es tu nuevo amigo?- pregunto Stephanie.

-Si mamá ¿tiene algo de malo?- pregunto Logan con su tono normal de voz, su familia lo miraba sorprendido.

-No. Pero se ve…- empezó Alec.

-Normal.- termino la frase Cristopher que tenía la boca abierta, era el primer amigo de Logan que no vestía totalmente de negro.

El chico rubio traía puesto unos jeans de color azul pálido y un poco ajustado. Una camisa de playera de cuello alto color rojo y una chamarra de mezclilla, de color azul, del mismo del pantalón, seguramente eran un traje o el rubio se lo puso para hacer juego.

-¿Los amigos de Logan no son normales?- Kendall sonaba confundido.

-Olvida eso, vayan con cuidado o se les hará tarde.- dijo Stephanie con una voz dulce.

Logan empujo a Kendall fuera de la casa y luego cerró la puerta.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- Kendall pregunto al sentir la mirada de Logan encima suyo.

-Para nada, pero es raro que te hayan aceptado a simple vista.- Admitió el pálido con una sonrisa.

Ninguno dijo nada y caminaron para el automóvil de Kendall que estaba estacionado enfrente de la casa.

-¿Les mencionaste a los chicos que iremos por ellos?- Dijo el rubio mientras le abría la puerta a Logan.

-¡Lo olvide! Pero podemos pasar por ellos en el parque que se encuentra a un par de calle de aquí.- Logan sonaba preocupado.

Kendall subió al automóvil sin decir nada, encendió el motor e hizo que el auto se moviera. Pronto llegaron al parque.

-Espérame unos segundos, iré por los chicos.- dijo Logan bajando rápidamente del auto, sin esperar respuesta del rubio.

Corrí hacia donde siempre se encontraban sus amigos y ahí mismo los vio.

-¡LOGAN!- grito Jo cuando diviso a su amigo.

-¿Me extrañaban?- dijo Logan.

-Por supuesto ¿Por qué tardabas tanto?- pregunto James.

-Es que… Kendall fue por mi.- dijo Logan un poco sonrojado, pero ¿Por qué se sonrojaba?

-¿Dónde está él?- Quiso saber Carlos.

-En su automóvil.- dijo Logan en un susurro.

-O sea que nos cambiaste por Kendall.- dijo Camille algo ofendida.

-¡Por supuesto que no! En el auto entramos todos fácilmente.- Logan sonaba sorprendido por las palabras que Camille había dicho.

-Pero hoy queremos caminar V-E-R-D-A-D C-H-I-C-O-S.- Dijo Jo.- Tal vez la próxima aceptamos su oferta.- Y sin más, los cuatro chicos comenzaron a caminar, dejando a Logan solo en el parque.

Logan regreso al auto con un semblante algo triste.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- pregunto Kendall cuando el chico subió al vehículo.

-Los chicos no quisieron viajar con nosotros.- dijo Logan.

Kendall miro a Logan por unos segundos y luego arranco el automóvil y se empezaron a mover.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto de repente Kendall.

-Creen que los cambie… por ti.- Logan sonaba en realidad deprimido.

-No te preocupes, seguramente es algo extraño para ellos que tengas un nuevo amigo ¿ellos no tienen amigos en su grupo además de ti?- Dijo Kendall, para convencer al chico genio.

-Tienes razón, eres genial persuadiendo Kenny.- dijo Logan ahora con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto ¿Por qué no me dijiste "Kenny" en tu casa? ¿Qué no eran nuestros apodos secretos?- dijo el rubio estacionando el automóvil, dentro de la escuela.

-Porque… son tan secretos que nadie los debe de escuchar.- Logan sonaba divertido.- La verdad es que si te llamaba así mis padres me pedirían explicaciones… no se las daría pero sería molesto.- admitió sus razones el pálido.

-De acuerdo.- Kendall bajo del auto al igual que Logan.

Ninguno dijo nada y llegaron a sus casilleros que estaban juntos. Logan término de tomar sus libros rápidamente, ya que su horario estaba memorizado. Kendall seguía buscando sus libros para ese día.

Logan miraba de un lado a otro nerviosamente.

-¿Los estas buscando?- pregunto Kendall que estaba metiendo los últimos libros a su mochila.

-Sí, no se ven por ninguna parte.- Logan sonaba nuevamente deprimido.

-No te preocupes, seguramente ya están en su salón.- dijo el rubio cerrando su mochila.

-¿Nos vamos ya?- pregunto el rubio, no quería presionar al pálido pero al parecer lo estaba haciendo.

-Por supuesto, ya los veremos en el receso.- dijo Logan caminando junto a Kendall para su salón.

* * *

_**Una hora antes del receso.**_

-Chicos, ¿están poniendo atención?- Dijo la profesora Jocelyn. Era una mujer joven, tendría tal vez unos veintiocho años, a lo mucho. Su cabello era de un color castaño y caía de forma ondulada por su espalda. Era algo bajita pero usaba zaparos altos. Su piel era de color morena. Sus ojos de color chocolate.

-¡Si!- contestaron la mayoría de los chicos a excepción de un par conocidos para todos que estaba en los asientos de atrás.

-Esta clase es algo aburrida.- declaro Kendall que estaba mal sentado en su silla, con las notas atrasadas y copiando las de Logie.

-No mucho, es "Ética y Valores" creo que deberías de aprender al menos el valor de sentarte correctamente.- dijo Logan sin dejar de apuntar lo que la maestra plasmaba en el pizarrón.

- Tienes razón.- dijo Kendall acomodándose en su asiento.

-¿No quieres descansar un poco?- Kendall miraba a Logan sorprendido, ya que su mano se movía a una velocidad extraordinaria.

-La verdad es que sí, pero ¿Quién te pasara los apuntes que te falten?- dijo Logan en un tono de burla.

-Es cierto…- empezó Kendall y en un movimiento veloz le quito la pluma a Logan de las manos.

-¡Oye! Regrésame esa pluma.- dijo Logan en un tono inocente e intentando alcanzar la pluma, pero el rubio se lo impedía.

-descansa solo unos momentos.- dijo Kendall.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Logan ya que estaban comenzando a llamar la atención, pero para su fortuna Jocelyn seguía escribiendo en el pizarrón.

-Oye, tu familia parece amigable.- dijo Kendall en un momento inesperado para Logan.

-¿enserio? Para mí son la peor familia… pero al menos tengo donde dormir.- dijo Logan con voz un poco triste.

-¿Te hicieron algo para que te hayas vuelto ajeno a ellos?- pregunto Kendall.

-Bueno, una vez mi mamá y yo estábamos platicando de cómo me había ido en la escuela, ya que era el primer día.

Yo le dije que no tenía muchos amigos, que casi nadie me hablo en el día a excepción de mis antiguos amigos.

Ella solamente me miro directamente a los ojos y me dijo "Si tú ya lo sabes ¿Por qué me lo dices?".- Logan parecía algo dolido.- Esas palabras me duelen aun hoy día, por eso prefiero estar con mis amigos.- dijo Logan.*

-Wow, eso fue algo duro.- admitió Kendall.- Pero no te preocupes ahora tienes a los chicos y me tienes a mi.- dijo Kendall con una bella sonrisa regresándole a Logan su pluma.

-¿Ya terminaron de escribir?- Dijo Jocelyn a los chicos, estaba justo enfrente de ellos.- La clase ya termino y veo que apenas llevan la mitad.- Jocelyn parecía enojada.

-Lo siento profesora, es mi culpa yo entretuve a Logan.- dijo Kendall.

-Pero yo me deje llevar por la plática.- dijo Logan.

-Chicos, no saldrán a su receso hasta que acaben de copiar las notas.- sentencio Jocelyn.

* * *

_**Diez minutos después.**_

-Terminamos.- dijeron los chicos al unísono y miraron a la maestra.

-Pueden salir.- dijo Jocelyn con una sonrisa.- Se llevan muy bien ¿verdad?- Jocelyn miraba a Logan al hablar.

-Si, nos hemos hecho grandes amigos, a pesar de llevar tan solo dos días de conocernos.- admitió Logan algo sonrojado.

-Me alegro por ti Logan, al fin tienes un amigo en este grupo, pero no me gusta que estés descuidando mi materia por ese amigo.- Jocelyn miraba ahora a Kendall.

-Lo siento, prometo que no distraeré a Logan.- Kendall miro a Jocelyn.

-De acuerdo.- fue lo último que dijo la maestra.

Ambos chicos salieron rápidamente y caminaron para la cafetería. Compraron algo de comida y buscaron una mesa para sentarse.

-¡Por aquí Logan! ¡Kendall!- dijo la voz de Carlos en la mesa más alejada del lugar.

Los chicos caminaron y se sentaron en las únicas sillas vacías del lugar, que estaban una junto a la otra.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- dijo James en un tono acusador.

-Seguramente se estaban besando.- dijo Jo en un tono burlón.

-O tal vez empezaron con otras cosas.- dijo Camille en el mismo tono.

-¿Quieren tener bebes?- dijo Carlos.

Logan y Kendall estaban comiendo, escuchando los comentarios de los chicos.

-¡Kenny y yo no somos novios!- dijo Logan algo enojado y luego se acercó a Kendall y le susurró al oído.- ¿Dije Kenny en lugar de Kendall?- pregunto temeroso el pálido.

El rubio solamente asintió con la cabeza, algo sonrojado.

-Genial.- dijo el pálido regresando a su comida.

-Oh Kenny.- decía Carlos en tono enamorado, fingiendo ser Logan.

-¡Dejen a Logie en paz!- dijo Kendall algo fastidiado y luego se acercó a Logan y le susurro al odio.- ¿Dije Logie en lugar de Logan?- pregunto el rubio.

El pálido asintió con la cabeza. Con un notorio sonrojo.

-Oh Logie.- dijo ahora James a Carlos, en el tono de voz de Kendall.

-¡KENDALL Y YO NO SOMOS NOVIOS!- dijo Logan ahora enojado mirando a los chicos que se quedaron en silencio.

-Por qué no quieres.- murmuro Kendall para que solamente Logan lo pudiera escuchar.

-Lo siento.- dijo Jo.- fue mi culpa, yo empecé con todo esto.- la rubia parecía avergonzada.

De pronto se escuchó el timbre que indicaba que el receso había terminado.

* * *

_**Al finalizar las clases, en el salón de Kendall y Logan.**_

Los chicos estaban guardando sus materiales, la mayoría ya había salido, incluso el maestro Iván que ahora les impartiría clases en las tardes.

-¿Qué fue eso de "porque no quieres"?- pregunto Logan al rubio. La verdad es que el pálido no estaba en las clases por esa maldita oración que Kendall dijo en el receso.

-Este…- Kendall sonaba nervioso.

-Con confianza, somos mejores amigos.- dijo el pálido.

-La verdad…- Ya no había nadie en el salón de clases y Kendall decidió hablar por fin.- Sé que no llevamos mucho de conocernos, pero me gustaría ser algo más que tu mejor amigo.- dijo Kendall tomando el color de un tomate.

-¿Quieres que seamos novios?-Logan sonaba sorprendido, pero le gustaba la idea.

-Lo sé, suena tonto. Es más olvídalo.- dijo Kendall con los ojos algo vidriosos.

-Pero me gusta la idea.- dijo Logan.- Pensé en voz alta ¿verdad?- pregunto Logan, en realidad no diría nada para estar con Kendall.

-Si.- dijo Kendall con una sonrisa y se acercó a Logan. Kendall se acercaba más y más al rostro de Logan. El pálido parecía que estaba hipnotizado por esos orbes verdes que poseía el rubio sus labios estaban a punto de unirse cuando…

-Chicos es hora de irnos.- dijo Jocelyn desde la puerta.- El conserje debe de limpiar este salón.- dijo Jocelyn.

Los chicos se separaron y salieron lo más rápido posible.

Llegaron al automóvil, no habían cruzado palabra desde entonces.

-¿Somos novios?- pregunto Logan cuando Kendall encendió el automóvil y comenzó a moverse, regresando para el regreso a su casa.

-Si tú lo quieres, si.- dijo Kendall.

-Detén el auto.- dijo Logan y Kendall se limitó a obedecer, todavía no estaban ni en la mitad del camino para la casa del rubio.

-¿Qué ocurre…- empezó Kendall pero fue detenido por los labios del pálido.

-No me iba a quedar con las ganas.- declaro Logan.- ¿Te parece que vayamos a otro lugar que no sea mi casa?- pregunto Logan, en realidad quería seguir estando con Kendall.

-¿Quieres conocer a mi familia?- pregunto Kendall.

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo Logan emocionado.

_Y se fueron._

* * *

_**Aclaración**_

*La experiencia de Logan con su madre, está basada en un hecho real. Me paso a mí ¿Qué cosas no?

* * *

¿Que pasara ahora en esta nueva relación amorosa? ¿Es muy precipitado? ¿Cómo le ira a Logan con la familia de Kendall? ¿Pasara algo intrigante en el próximo capítulo?

Pues no dejen de leer este fic.

Dejen sus reviews, que me hacen sentir bien.

Se despide de ustedes

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


	4. La casa de los Knight

_**Hola**_

¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo por mi lado, escribiendo después de que estuve en cama un tiempo, espero que disfruten este capítulo, si esta algo rápido o con faltas de ortografía, en serio lo siento mucho, si en cambio les gusta… ¡Qué bien!

Disfruten

* * *

_**La casa de los Knight.**_

* * *

-¿Seguro que quieres conocer a mi familia?- Kendall se seguía escuchando inseguro.

-Por supuesto que sí… además si nos llegamos a casar serán también mi familia ¿no es así?- Logan le dedico una ancha sonrisa a su nuevo y primer novio y se acercó para darle un leve beso en la mejilla.

-Tienes razón… pero llevamos un día de novios y tú ya estás pensando en el matrimonio.- Kendall sonó entre asustado y divertido.

-Me gusta vivir en el futuro… pero quiero conocer a tu familia.- El genio hablo con voz decidida y Kendall solamente asintió con la cabeza.

El resto del viaja en el automóvil fue callado. Ninguno quiso romper el silencio que se había creado, pero en realidad no sabían cómo romper ese silencio. De pronto y algo más rápido de lo que Logan esperaba, llegaron al hogar del joven alto.

-¿Ya llegamos?- Ahora Logan sonaba nervioso y se sintió algo débil ante Kendall.

-Si, aquí es… pero todavía podemos ir a otro lado.- El rubio miro a su novio con un poco de tristeza, pero también con emoción ¿Qué pasaba con Kendall?

-¡Por supuesto que no! En serio quiero conocer a tu familia, quiero saber porque eres una persona tan extraña… y quiero ver tu habitación.- Logan le lanzo una sonrisa a Kendall.

-De acuerdo, pero te advierto que…-

-¿Son más extraños que mi familia?- El pálido tenía una mirada retadora.

-Por supuesto que no.-

-Entonces puedo controlar esto.- Los chicos salieron del auto rápidamente y caminaron por la acera de la casa de los Knight.

Era una casa algo grande. Era de dos pisos. El jardín estaba hermosamente verde y con muchas flores. Además en el extremo izquierdo estaba un gran árbol… la cada terminaba en una esquina por lo que se veía mejor. Los colores que adornaban la casa era el blanco de las paredes y el negro que contenía el margen de las ventanas, dos en el segundo piso, un ventanal en el primero que dejaba ver la sala de la casa y otra ventana un poco más pequeña que el ventanal, del lado contrario de este mismo.

-Este lugar esta hermoso.- Dijo Logan emocionado.

-Tu casa también se ve acogedora.- Logan lo miro algo resentido.

-Las apariencias engañan.- Justo en ese momento los chicos llegaron a la puerta y se miraron a los ojos.

-¿Listo?- El rubio comenzó a temblar. Logan no sabía si fue por la brisa que se sintió en el momento o por lo que pasaría entrando al lugar.

-Por supuesto que si…- Kendall abrió la puerta y le dio paso a Logan que se sonrojo un poco por la acción del mismo. Cuando el rubio cerró la puerta, la casa se llenó de oscuridad, tal vez así estaba desde antes de entrar.

Logan pudo inspeccionar un poco la casa. En la entrada estaba un perchero, donde estaban algunos abrigos colgados. Además estaban una mesita donde estaba un teléfono y una libreta, seguramente para anotar los mensajes de alguna persona. Por toda la casa estaban colgados algunos cuadros e imágenes de la familia feliz de Kendall. Muchas eran de una familia entera, incluyendo al padre del rubio… que había muerto hacía algún tiempo y Logan no quería tomar el tema y mucho menos en la casa de su novio, donde podía sentirse ofendido o mayormente triste. También estaban imágenes de Kendall solitario, cuando estaba pequeño de cómo fue evolucionando hasta lo que el pálido podía ver en estos momentos.

Además también estaban fotos de una pequeña niña castaña, debería de ser la hermanita de Kendall. La madre de Kendall también estaba en las fotos familiares, su cabello era de color castaño, como el de Katie, mientras que Kendall había heredado el cabello de su difunto padre.

-¡Hermano mayor!- Una pequeña niña salió corriendo a abrazar a su hermano, que la sostuvo en sus brazos. Cuando el rubio bajo a la castaña miro a Logan de pies a cabeza.- ¿Quién es ESTE?- "ouch eso dolió" Pensó Logan.

-No es ESTE.- dijo Kendall corrigiendo a su hermanita.- Es un nuevo amigo.- "Ouch, eso dolía aún más"

-Hola, soy Logan.- El pálido extendió su mano para saludar a Katie, pero esta solamente se le quedo viendo un poco furiosa.

-¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hermano?- "¿Qué me acaba de preguntar?"

-¡Katie!- La madre de Kendall salió de lo que seguramente era la cocina.

-Lamento mucho su actitud.- dijo la mujer.- Soy Jennifer Knight, la madre de Kendall.- Logan extendió su mano a la mujer y ella la estrecho. A diferencia de las múltiples fotos que existían en la casa, la mujer llevaba el cabello pelirrojo, seguramente se lo acababa de teñir del color.

-No se preocupe, mi familia es peor.- Dijo Logan y Jennifer dejo escapar una leve sonrisa, el pálido se sintió cómodo con esa sonrisa por alguna razón.

-¿Cómo les fue en la escuela?- Pregunto la mujer caminando para la sala, Katie y los chicos la siguieron. La sala era algo grande, el ventanal se podía ver con claridad desde ese punto. Enfrente del ventanal, al fondo se encontraba un gran mueble, que soportaba la televisión, un reproductor de música y uno de DVD. Algunos libros también descansaba en ese mueble. Más fotos de la familia estaban adornando el lugar, Logan lo pensó por un momento y se dio cuenta de que en su casa no hacían ese tipo de cosas con las fotos. Tres sillones rodeaban de una manera al mueble. El más grande estaba enfrente del mueble, un sillón solitario para una persona estaba del lado izquierdo y del lado derecho se encontraba un sillón para unas dos o tres personas. En medio estaba una mesita de centro, con un florero que contenía una solitaria rosa roja que estaba por marchitar.

Kendall y Logan caminaron para el sofá de dos personas y miraron a las chicas. Katie seguían inspeccionando a Logan de una manera delicada y lenta. Eso ponía de nervios a Logan y Kendall lo noto y dejo escapar una sonrisa.

-Fue algo tranquilo mamá.- Contesto el rubio con normalidad.

-¿En serio?- La pelirroja miraba a Logan.

-Si, lo más emocionante fue la hora de la salida.- Ambos chicos recordaron la cercanía de sus rostros, sus respiraciones… y a la interrupción que acabo con el momento mágico.

-¿Tienen hambre? La comida casi esta lista.- Jennifer se puso de pie.- ¿Me ayudas Katie?- La chica no respondió nada, solamente se puso de pie para ayudar a su madre.

-¿Quieres ir a mi habitación antes de comer?- Pregunto Kendall con algo de emoción.

-¡Claro!- Logan sonó con más emoción que Kendall.

Kendall se puso de pie y camino para las escaleras, Logan solamente lo siguió.

-Mamá, iremos a mi habitación.- Aviso el rubio y sin esperar respuesta comenzó a subir los escalones, seguido de Logan.

El segundo piso era un poco diferente al primero… pero también tenía múltiples imágenes familiares, pero este también contenía pinturas comunes, sobre cosas comunes. Solamente había tres puertas en esa planta.

-La del fondo es mi habitación, luego es la de mi mamá…- empezó Kendall cuando se dio cuenta de que Logan se preguntaba sobre las puertas, claro en silencio. Ese es el baño y la primera puerta es la habitación de Katie.- Logan solamente asintió y camino para la habitación de Kendall.

Entraron y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos. Logan se quedó algo sorprendido. A diferencia de su habitación, esta estaba algo arreglada… solamente algo. La única diferencia es que no tenía posters de sus cantantes favoritos en la pared, pero también tenía la ropa sucia en el suelo, la ropa limpia estaba desordenada por la habitación, la cama no estaba tendida y tenía algunos libros encima.

-Que ordenado.- Bromeo un poco Logan cuando se dejó caer en la cama, sin necesidad de pedir permiso. La cama estaba en el fondo de la habitación, al lado de ella estaba una ventana. Del extremo contrario a la cama, estaban unas puertas, que eran el guardarropa de Kendall, que por lo visto no utilizaba mucho. Otra puerta se veía al lado del guardarropa, seguramente era el baño. En frente de la cama, estaba un "estudio" donde estaba la laptop del rubio, junto con algunos libros y artículos electrónicos.

-¿Tu cuarto está más ordenado?- Kendall levanto una de sus cejas y se sentó al lado de Logan.

-No, creo que esto es mucho más limpio que mí habitación.- Ambos chicos se echaron a reír.

-¿Qué te parece mi familia?- Pregunto Kendall, recostándose en la cama y Logan le emitió.

-Es normal… aunque debo de admitir que Katie me causa un poco de miedo.- Kendall se echó a reír solitariamente mientras Logan lo miraba algo dolido.

-Solamente desconfía al principio de las personas, pero es una buena niña ¿Qué opinas de mamá?-

-Es fantástica, en serio que me gustaría que mi mamá fuera así por lo menos un día.- Logan dejo escapar un suspiro.

-No te pongas triste, aún me tienes a mí.- Dijo Kendall con una sonrisa.

-Pero solamente soy un amigo.- "Es hora de la venganza" Pensó Logan, sonriendo en su mente.

-Oh por favor ¿te molestaste por eso? ¡No le podía decir a mi hermanita que tengo novio!- Kendall intentaba hacer razonar a Logan, pero el pálido lo quiera hacer sufrí un poco.

-¿Qué novio? Solamente soy tu nuevo amigo.- "Es malo" Pensó Kendall algo dolido, pero sabía que tarde o temprano caería el chico genio gótico.

-Si fueras solamente mi amigo.- Dijo Kendall en un tono seductor, posicionándose encima de Logan, haciendo fricción entre sus cuerpos.- ¿Haría esto?- Kendall deposito un beso apasionado en sus labios.

Para su mala suerte, la puerta se abrió de pronto.

-¡Chicos!- Logan se asustó.- ¡La comida esta lista!- Dijo Jennifer y salió de la habitación

El pálido miraba sorprendido a su novio.- ¿No se molestara? ¿Gritara? ¿Algo?-

-No, mi mamá siempre me ha dejado ser libre y estar con quien quiera… pero tú eres mi primer pareja.- Kendall estaba de nuevo sonrojado.- Creo que por eso no me dijo nada.- El sonrojo aumento.

-Tu madre es fantástica.- Logan seguía impresionado de todas las acciones de su madre.

-¿Quieres ir a comer?- Ofreció Kendall.

-Por supuesto.- Logan y Kendall bajaron y la mesa, junto con los platillos ya estaban servidos. Era espagueti con albóndigas.

-¿te gusta?- Pregunto Jennifer cuando e dio cuenta de que Logan comía vorazmente.

-Lo siento, pero me encanta.- Kendall también comía a la velocidad de Logan y eso le causo gracia a la pelirroja.

-¿Quieren un poco más?- Logan se iba a negar, pero Kendall respondió antes que el pálido.

-Tráenos un poco más mamá, por favor.- El pálido se negaría, pero al ver la mirada del rubio, no dijo nada.

Nuevamente los chicos comieron a una velocidad impresionante.

-Logan ¿tienes algún toque de queda? Ya es tarde.- Dijo Katie, durante la comida se habían hecho amigos.

-¡Es tardísimo! Necesito irme.- Logan se puso de pie.- Muchísimas gracias por todo, nos vemos luego Kendall.-

-Yo te llevo Logie, además en el auto esta tu mochila.-

-Adiós Logan.- Dijeron las mujeres Knight y se despidieron del joven Mitchell.

El viaje para la casa de Logan fue rápido.

-Lo siento tanto, no me di cuenta de que ya eran las 10 de la noche… pensé que estábamos comiendo.- Kendall sonaba apenado, y es que en realidad ya estaba muy oscuro en la calle.

-No te preocupes, les diré que me estaba drogando.- Dijo Logan con cinismo, tomando su mochila y dándole un beso a Kendall en los labios nuevamente.

-Nos vemos mañana en la escuela.- Dijo Logan.

-Pero es sábado…-

-Esa escuela también trabaja los sábados, sufre.- Logan salió rápidamente sin esperar respuesta y entro a su casa.

-¿En dónde estabas?- Dijo la voz del padre de Logan desde la sala, cuando el pálido cerraba la puerta.

-Me estaba drogando papá.- Logan subió rápidamente las escaleras, mientras su padre gritaba a sus espaldas.

Logan se cambió rápidamente a la pijama, ya se bañaría en la mañana, por ahora solamente se sentía cansado y deseaba descansar y soñar tal vez, con Kendall Knight, con su ahora amado Kendall Knight.

* * *

¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Qué creen que pasara el sábado en la escuela con ese par de enamorados? ¿Creen que fue buena la reacción de Jennifer? ¿Estuvo acelerado?

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews, muchas gracias por leer.

Se despide…

_**RusherloveKogan**_


	5. Yo igual

_**Hey!**_

He regresado al fandom. Lamento haberme ido por un buen rato, siento que fue una eternidad, no sé ustedes. Creo que pronto actualizare la mayoría de mis fics y espero que estén todavía ahí para leerlos y dejar sus reviews :D

También utilizo este espacio para patrocinarme XD. No sé si se los he comentado, pero subí varios fics de "El manual de supervivencia escolar de Ned" me gustaría que los leyeran, y tal vez se animaran a escribir del fandom que está súper abandonado.

También subí un nuevo fic Cogan de Zoey 101

Ahora sí, a leer el capítulo llamado…

* * *

_**Yo igual.**_

* * *

Sábado por la mañana. Logan estaba despertando lentamente por la luz del sol.

-¡Ya salió el sol!- Logan se levantó rápidamente, estaba por llegar tarde a la escuela y no sabía qué hacer. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, a pesar de haberse prometido a si mismo que se ducharía en la mañana, ahora no había tiempo como para hacerlo, bajo a toda prisa, tomando su mochila.

-¡¿Qué hora es esta de despertarte?!- El padre de Logan, sonaba enojado.

-¿Tengo cara de reloj?- Contesto el genio con sorna. Salió a toda prisa antes de escuchar algún ruido de su padre.

-¡Por aquí!- Kendall estaba como la mañana anterior, en su auto frente a la casa de los Mitchell.

Logan comenzó a correr para el auto. Kendall estaba con su teléfono móvil en mano, y recargado en la puerta de su automóvil. El pálido sin pensarlo se subió mientras que el rubio lo miraba desconcertado.

Subió y arranco a toda velocidad.- ¿No dirás nada porque cambie de auto?- Logan miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que ahora estaba en un mustang de color negro.

-Lo siento mucho Kendall.-

-Y ni siquiera un hola, ni un beso.- El rubio parecía ofendido de verdad.

-Oh cariño, lo siento mucho.- Logan se acercó y deposito un beso en la mejilla del rubio para no distraerlo.- Pero en serio estaba muy preocupado por llegar tarde y pensé que no vendrías por mí porque ayer no dijimos nada y…- Logan dejo escapar un suspiro.- Lo siento.- Kendall miro de reojo a Logan, detuvo el auto en su lugar de siempre.

-No te preocupes, solamente fue un tipo de broma, para remarcar que no te importa que eres mi novio, mi primer novio.- "Oh esto no me puede estar pasando, mi primer relación seria y ya la estoy arruinando en el primer día."

-No arruinaste nada.- Dijo el rubio.

-¿Qué?- El genio parecía sorprendido "Tal vez lee mentes"

-Estás hablando Logie.- Logan se sonrojo.

-Eso lo explica todo.- Ambos chicos se unieron, besándose nuevamente como la noche anterior.

-¿Qué clases tenemos hoy?- Pregunto el rubio. Ambos tenían rubor, por estar un buen rato, juntos. El día era nuevamente nublado, algo extraño, pero así era. La brisa y algunas hojas que caían de los árboles cercanos de la escuela, golpeaban con el auto.

Kendall, iba con una camisa morada y negra, era de cuadros, Un pantalón vaquero de color café y un par tenis, se veía bastante extraño, pero al castaño en realidad le gustaba. Por su parte, Logan, tenía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla de color azul convencional, una playera de cuello alto negra y unas botas del mismo color. Ambos tenían una chamarra puesta, el pálido de mezclilla azul y llevaba puesto una chamarra roja.

-¿Sabes que tu ropa no combina?- Dijo el pálido antes de contestar.

-Pero ¿Me veo bien para ti?- Los chicos se miraron y sonrieron.

-Para mí estarías mejor sin ropa.- Logan hizo que el rubio se sonrojara

-¿Qué clases tocan entonces?- "quiere cambiar de tema"

-Vamos a los casilleros en el camino te lo diré.-

Los chicos salieron del auto sin decir una sola palabra. Kendall tomo de la mano a Logan. Las personas que los veían pasar estaban extrañadas. No era porque fueran dos chicos tomados de la mano, de hecho muchos chicos y chicas eran novios en la escuela, la sorpresa era quien era la segunda persona en la relación, Logan.

Nunca se le había visto estar enamorado de nadie y antes aseguraba ser heterosexual y que un día llegara con el chico nuevo tomado de la mano, era una sorpresa para todos.

-¿Por qué nos miran?- Susurro Kendall en la oreja de Logan.

-Porque es la primera vez que me ven saliendo con alguien.- Logan prácticamente grito.- ¡Y parece que es la novedad!- Parecía que estaba hablando con los demás en lugar de Kendall.

Siguieron su camino y llegaron a sus casilleros, aun con la mirada de muchos encima suyo.

-¿Cuántas clases tenemos hoy?- Pregunto el rubio.

-Este es el momento que odias la escuela.- Kendall parecía asustado.- Solamente dos clases.-

-¡Por dos clases es a lo que venimos un sábado en la mañana!- Kendall se escuchó enojado.

-De hecho, sería prácticamente una.- Logan hizo que la cara de Kendall pareciera aún más enojada.

-¿Cómo es eso?-

-La clase legal es matemáticas.- La cara de Kendall se entristeció.- Pero esa es la segunda clase, la primera clase es.- Kendall miraba con desesperación al pálido.- Educación física.

Se creó un silencio entre ambos.

-Ambas las odio.- Dijo Logan.

-¡Yo igual!- Kendall parecía sorprendido.

-Pero sobretodo.- Comenzó el genio.

-Educación física.- Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo y les causo algo de gracia.

-¿Qué te parece si nos saltamos la primera clase?- Logan sonaba divertido, mientras que Kendall parecía asustado.

-¿Y si eso nos causa problemas?-

-No te preocupes, no será la primera vez que lo haga, solo tienes que seguirme.- Logan camino para el salón.

-¿Qué haremos?- El rubio parecía preocupado.

-Veras, dejaremos nuestras cosas como es de costumbre en el salón.- Kendall y Logan entraron al salón, ya había varios compañeros, esperando el timbre para dirigirse al gimnasio.

-¿Luego que?- Pregunto el de ojos verdes, cuando ambos estaban en sus asientos.

-Nos dirigiremos a comprar tu uniforme deportivo.- Kendall parecía desconcertado.

-No traes ropa deportiva y todos debemos de usar el uniforme deportivo, entonces iremos a las oficinas a comprarlo, siempre hay disponibles para los alumnos nuevos.-

-De acuerdo, pero eso no nos quitara ni media hora de la clase.- Kendall tenía un gran punto

-Luego podemos ir a "cambiarnos" o.- Logan hizo una pausa, se escuchó el timbre.- A "ducharnos"- Los ojos esmeralda tuvieron un resplandor.

-De acuerdo, vamos a las oficinas.-

La mayoría de los chicos camino para el gimnasio, algunos otros, se quedaron un rato más en el lugar, tal vez toda la clase y tenían permiso, ya que tenían problemas para realizar actividad física.

Mientras tanto, Logan y Kendall llegaron a una velocidad muy rápida a las oficinas, cosa que en realidad les desagrado, ya que ahora tendrían que fingir más tiempo en las duchas, aunque para Kendall, parecía una mejor idea.

-¿A que vienen?- La mujer que estaba en la oficina fue algo hostil con los jóvenes.

-Buenos días.- Dijo Logan algo enojado.

-Lo siento, estoy algo estresada por no dormir bien.- Se justificó la mujer.- ¿En qué les puedo ayudar?-

-Necesito un uniforme para la clase de deportes.- Comento el rubio acercándose más a donde la mujer.

-¿Qué talla eres?- Logan, salió del lugar, no quería está ahí mientras que su novio estaba probándose ropa y la mujer le miraba para verificar todo, eso en serio era aburrido.

De pronto de un momento a otro, en el que el pálido se iba a perder en sus pensamientos, salió de la oficina con el uniforme deportivo, temblando. Era una simple playera de cuello en V color blanco y un pantalón corto o "short" del mismo color.

-¿Por qué debemos de usar esto en deportes?-

-No salimos a ningún lugar, tenemos nuestro propio gimnasio.- Logan parecía muy divertido al ver temblar así a Kendall.

-¿Te vas a ir a cambiar?- Pregunto el joven de ojos verdes, y antes de que contestara el joven de ojos chocolates, comenzaron a caminar.

-Supongo que sí, pero lo hare muy lento, en serio que odio esa clase, sobre todo a la profesora.-

-¿Por qué?

-La conozco desde que tengo memoria.- El pálido comenzó con su historia.- Esta escuela está ligada con otras, con una primera y una secundaria y nosotros que somos el bachillerato… pero ninguna escuela tiene contacto con la otra, es algo extraño.- Kendall sintió con la cabeza.- Y pues, la profesora a estado con nosotros desde el primer año, nos odiamos al instante, simplemente no nos soportamos.-

-¿Si te hablo me odiara?-

-Por supuesto.- Logan miro detenidamente a Kendall, habían llegado a los casilleros del gimnasio, a las duchas.- ¿Te alejaras de mí?- El pálido sonaba triste.

-¡Claro que no! Me gusta que me odien las demás personas por amar a alguien.-

-¿Eso me debería de animar?

-Supongo que sí.- Kendall miro para los casilleros. El lugar, para empezar era muy grande. Solamente era para los chicos de toda la escuela, para los hombres, siendo específicos. El número de los casilleros era igual al que tenían en sus casilleros que estaban por la escuela. Los mosaicos eran de color azul y rodeaban todo el lugar, excepto el techo.

-¿La profesora no entra aquí a verificar si falta alguien?-

-¡Por dios!- Dijo Logan.- No entraría aquí aunque le pagaran el cuádruple de su sueldo de toda su vida.- Kendall soltó una carcajada.

-¿Estamos seguros aquí?-

-Solamente debemos de esperar a que todos se vayan.- Logan, a pesar de que sabía que no entrarían a clase, se comenzó a desvestir y Kendall, lo miraba con atención, parecía que algo explotaría en los pequeños pantalones del rubio.

-¿Sabes lo sexy que te vez con la ropa deportiva?- Dijo Kendall, para provocar un poco a Logan, ya que por los gestos que hizo al terminar de vestirse fueron de negación.

-Me veo espantoso, siempre me ve espantoso.- Logan miraba a Kendall, una banca estaba enfrente de ellos, para poder cambiarse con más comodidad, pero los chicos ya lo habían hecho. Pero aún así, decidieron sentarse.

-¿Por qué te dices espantoso? Eres el chico más apuesto de la escuela, yo soy el espantoso de la relación.-

-¡Pero tu si eres sexy!- Logan refuto el comentario del rubio.

-Pero tú eres más candente.- El de ojos verdes ocasiono que el de ojos chocolate se sonrojara.

-¿En serio crees eso? ¿No es solamente la fase del enamoramiento en la que me dices cosas lindas y después de tres meses me odias porque tu cerebro dejo de crear sustancias para ello?- Kendall se quedó absorto mirando a Logan.- ¿Sigues en este mundo?- El pálido paso su mano por el rostro de su amado para ver si respondía.

-Lo siento, pero en serio fue demasiada información para mi cerebro.- Logan comenzó a reír con ganas, pero luego recordó la pregunta.- ¿En serio piensas eso de mí? Porque, al menos creo que eres el más hermoso chico que he conocido… además de mi primer novio, tal vez por eso te digo esto.- Kendall enrojeció un poco.

-Pienso eso de ti y tal vez mucho más. Piensas que nadie te ve, que eres invisible ante los demás, pero acéptalo, ellos están más pendientes de tu vida que tú mismo.- Logan no sabía que tenía que ver a ciencia cierta eso con la parte de si era sexy o no.- Y al ser más conscientes de eso, saben que eres guapo, tal vez algo extraño, pero eres de rostro hermoso y un cuerpo bien formado, unos ojos que hipnotizan y…- Kendall no lo soporto más y se abalanzo en contra de Logan, y le comenzó a besar con pasión.

Poco a poco todo se comenzaba a calentar en ambos cuerpos, Logan estaba tomando la iniciativa y posesión de todo, a pesar de ser algo más inseguro, estaba dominando ese beso que si no se detenía, comenzaría a ser algo más en la escuela.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- Y de pronto una voz los separo.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Quién era la voz? ¿Me quieren matar? Porque yo me quiero suicidar XD OK ¡SI! No lo hare, pero me gustaría saber que se siente (No solamente tengo problemas de escribir Slash)

Dejen sus review, intentare actualizar pronto, por cierto no se olviden también de mi crossover de iCarly y BTR no recuerdo sí se los mencione, pero el capítulo cinco ya está en la red :D

Gracias por leer.

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


	6. Un trato ¿O no?

_**Hey!**_

He regresado, de nuevo. Aquí un capitulo algo corto, pero la verdad me tarde bastante en acomodar las ideas, para que el capítulo quedara cuerdo.

Esto es para Melody o _1LoganEsMioMay _quién me pidió que regresara pronto al fandom de BTR… lo que me recuerda, actualice el fic "Ámame" de Zoey 101 por si les interesa saber.

Disfruten… o no.

* * *

_**Un trato… ¿O no?**_

* * *

-Cantando una bella canción que compusimos ayer. ¿No ves las guitarras y micrófonos?- Logan estaba hostil, al reconocer al chico.

-Eres un estúpido.-

-Y tú eres un entrometido, como siempre, Cole.- Kendall miraba de un lado al otro. Primero a su novio y luego al chico entrometido. Alto, como de su altura. Cabello negro, ojos increíblemente azules. Delgado y de piel muy blanca. Sonreía maliciosamente, como si acabara de conseguir algo importante.

Por la tensión entre Logan y Cole, parecía que sí.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- La voz de Kendall, fue ignorada brutalmente.

-Ahora tengo un buen secreto, eres gay.-

-¿Sabes? Gay significa alegre*.- Dijo Logan.

-Pues le diré a toda la escuela que eres "alegre"-

-¿A cambio de qué?- Logan parecía sumiso, de pronto.

-De que seas mi esclavo. Y de paso, que me dejes a tú lindo amigo.- Dijo Cole mirando a Kendall, que se sonrojo un poco. Pero se escondió como un niño pequeño, detrás del brazo de Logie.

-Estás loco, Cole. Anda a abrir tu maldita boca, ve con todos a hablar mi orientación sexual. Dudo que les interese.-

-No abriré la boca. Seguramente no les importara, pero será una buena forma de marginarte.-

-¿Crees que es posible?-

Cole no dijo nada, salió de los vestidores.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto de nuevo el rubio. Logan no dijo nada, pero se quitó la ropa deportiva. Kendall sin pensárselo, le imito.

-Vamos a tú auto. Ahí te explicare.- Salieron de los vestidores, ya sin importarles algún castigo.

Todos estaban en clase, nadie se dio cuenta de su ausencia en el edificio.

Kendall abrió las puertas de su coche. Ambos subieron al asiento trasero, para poder verse con mayor claridad.

-¿Y entonces?- Dijo Kendall después unos cinco minutos, de miradas pidiendo consuelo y consoladoras.

-Veras, Cole era mi mejor amigo hace unos…- Logan miro el techo del auto.- ¿Tres años? Bueno, fuimos mejores amigos.-

-¿Y luego?

-¡No lo sé! Normalmente siempre estábamos juntos en vacaciones de verano, pero el año donde todo cambio, él se fue con su familia de vacaciones y yo con la mía. Después, nada volvió a ser igual.

Se comportaba extraño, seguíamos siendo amigos y todo, pero no teníamos la misma comunicación. Muchas veces le pregunte, sí le pasaba algo, normalmente negaba con la cabeza.

Un día en ciencias, la maestra nos entregó nuestra calificación de un examen difícil. Estaba muy feliz, saque la nota más alta en el examen, del grupo y de la escuela misma. Le pregunte a Cole, como le había ido y de pronto exploto.

Me dijo que era un presumido y cosas que no recuerdo con claridad. Pero sé, que ese día dejamos de ser amigos.-

-¿No quieres que los demás sepan que eres gay?- Dijo Kendall, al recordar la cara de miedo, al ser amenazado.

-No me importa. Cole estará encantado con dar la noticia. Sí la da a la escuela, me ahorrare palabras.- "Vaya, este chico sí que es diferente a los demás. Me encanta" pensaba Kendall.

-¿Y no quieres prestarme, ni un poquito?- El rubio se acercó al cuerpo del castaño, para abrazarlo. Kendall quedo recostado, con la cabeza en el torso de Logan, rodeándolo con los brazos.

-Ni un poquito. Te amo.- Dijo Logan.

-¿Cómo sabes que me amas? ¿Eso no se descubre con él tiempo?- Dijo Kendall, también sentía algo por el chico nuevo, pero no sabía si era amor.

-¿Con el tiempo? Creo que, sí nunca sientes nada por alguien, aunque sea un poco, con el tiempo no se convertirá en amor. Sí no te tuviera amor ¿Para qué demonios estaría contigo? Tal vez sea incorrecto o correcto, pero en eso creo.

Kendall se quedó mudo. Nunca había pensado en eso. Tal vez sí muchas personas pensaran como Logan, habría menos lastimados, en relaciones donde no se siente nada. Pero habría otros tantos qué, sufrirían al perder una persona que le amaba.

El timbre se escuchó a lo lejos.- ¿Tenemos que ir a la siguiente clase?- Dijo el rubio con un puchero.

-Debemos ir, después estaremos juntos todo el día, si quieres.-

Kendall subió y le robo un beso.- Claro que quiero.- Salieron del auto y caminaron hacia su salón. Muchos alumnos estaban fuera, buscando cosas en los casilleros. Muchos otros, ya se habían preparado desde la mañana, para no tener que salir.

Subieron las escaleras lentamente. El salón estaba lleno. Nadie les prestó atención, salvo Cole. En esos momentos, Kendall se dio cuenta de que, estaban en el mismo grupo.

No le había prestado atención a nadie más que a Logan. Se sentaron en sus lugares, en el fondo del salón. Buscaron entre sus mochilas, la libreta de matemáticas, junto con el libro.

"Esto será aburrido" Pensó Kendall, pero al ver a su novio, se alegró, al menos de tenerlo cerca. Además una hora no sería nada, comparado con todo un día a su lado.

De pronto, llego una mujer.- ¿Es la profesora?- Murmuro el rubio al castaño.

-No.- El de ojos chocolates, tenía una expresión extrañada.- Es una secretaria.- El de ojos verdes, asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Chicos!- Dijo una sola vez la mujer, para crear un silencio absoluto.- Su profesor no podrá venir el día de hoy, así que anotare esto en el pizarrón para que lo desarrollen.- Nadie dijo nada, pero pensaron lo mismo "¿Para qué demonios vinimos hoy?"

La mujer no tardó mucho en anotar, solo era una formula y por la cara de Logan, era bastante sencilla.- ¿Revisara el trabajo?- Pregunto Logie, levantando la mano.

-No, el profesor lo hará su siguiente clase.- Todos dejaron escapar un suspiro, vaya raro en el grupo.- Pero no podrán salir, este grupo estará más que vigilado.- Sin decir nada, salió y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Logan dejo escapar un suspiro y miro a Kendall.- Termine.- Dijo. El rubio estaba incrédulo.

-Pero, dijiste que no te gustaban las matemáticas.

-No dije que fuera malo en ellas.

-Me mentiste.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Quieres que te explique o copiaras el trabajo?

-¡Hey! Atención.- Cole se puso al frente del grupo. Todos lo miraron sin entender.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Dijo una chica morena, parece que tampoco les agradaba el chico.

-Tengo un buen secreto, del chico rarito, Logan.- Parece que en serio les intereso a todos, pues ahora prestaban mucha atención. Quizás, más de la debida.

Kendall estaba a punto de explotar en contra de Cole, pero Logan hizo un ademán con la mano, para detenerlo. El rubio pensó que haría algo. En cambio, se acomodó en su lugar.- Esto será entretenido.- Susurro el pálido.

Kendall no entendía nada.

Pasaron diez minutos de silencio en donde todas las miradas, incluso la de ojos esmeralda, pasaba de Cole a Logan.

-¡Dilo de una buena vez! ¡Me quiero enterar!- Para sorpresa de todos, quien dijo eso, fue Logie.

Cole se decepciono un poco.

-Seguramente lo que nos dirá es mentira.- Comenzó un chico algo bronceado.

-Sí, además sí Logan no es entrometido con nosotros ¿Por qué nosotros sí?- Dijo la chica morena de antes, luego miro a Logan y le sonrío. Él la correspondió.

-Lo que les va a decir, es verdad.- Hablo de pronto Logan.

"¿Qué demonios le pasa?"

-Vamos Cole, diles.-

-Logan, es gay.-

-¿Esa era la gran noticia?- Logan estaba divertidísimo.- Por sí no le creen.-

Se acercó a Kendall y le beso de manera apasionada. Nadie hizo mínima expresión, de aprobación o desaprobación. Nada.

-Sí no les importa.- Logan se puso de pie.- Tengo algo que quizás les interese más que mi orientación sexual. Cole siéntate.- Camino hacia el frente, mientras el chico se sentaba, decepcionado.

-Como se habrán dado cuenta, a Cole le gusta contar cosas de los demás. Yo haré lo mismo.- Lo único que se escuchaba en el aula, eran los pasos de Logie, con sus pesadas botas doblando el ruido.

-Seguramente les habrá dicho algo como "Soy muy rico. Mis padres son dueños de una gran empresa, pero no la conocen" Muchos asintieron.

¡Oh! Hay otra versión. Mi padre está de viaje. Mi madre está en su trabajo, es la jefa.-

Los que faltaban, asintieron.

-Pero la versión real es esta.-

-Logan, detente.- Dijo Cole. Su voz se quebró, estaba a punto del llanto.

-¿Él se detuvo?- Pregunto a los demás. Muchos negaron con la cabeza.- Entonces no me detendré, Cole.- Las palabras eran escupidas con rabia.

-Los que han trabajado con este chico, seguramente han escuchado "No podemos hacer el trabajo en mi casa, mi casa está muy lejos" o "Mis padres no están en casa" y deciden hacer las cosas en otro lado.

Pues esa es una gran mentira. La realidad es que a Cole, su padre lo abandono cuando tenía, ocho años.- Todos se sorprendieron.- Y su madre es alcohólica, después de su abandono. Actualmente el chico vive en un orfanato.-

El timbre sonó, todos salieron, mirando a Cole y murmurando cosas. Estaba llorando. Logan se acercó a su lugar, Kendall le esperaba.

No dijo nada, pero miro a Logan, con algo de decepción.- ¿Cómo pudiste?

-Se lo busco.-

-Recuérdame algo, nunca te amenazare, saldré perdiendo.- Los novios rieron. No se dieron cuenta de qué, Cole seguía sentado, llorando.

Los chicos estaban por salir, cuando se detuvieron en la puerta.- ¿Quién tenía el mejor secreto?- Y salieron del lugar.

* * *

_**Aclaración.**_

*_ Bueno, la palabra "gay" hace un par de años atrás (La verdad, no sé cuántos) en inglés significaba "Alegre" o "feliz". Los homosexuales lo tomaron, porqué sentían que la palabra "Homosexual" era ofensiva y ellos eran (o son) felices al tener esa preferencia sexual._

* * *

No tengo mucho que decir, espero y dejen review…

Cuídense.

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


End file.
